Bite Me
by EhhhWhatever
Summary: Bella is acting strange, since the day she was left alone with Emmett. Edward starts to think she is cheating. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating my other stories is just that I need a little pause to think about what I will be doing.  
>I promise I will try and do something while I´m going on vacation<strong> **next week**.

**Now to this story. The idea popped into my head the other day** **and I had to write because it was something I thought I would be fun.  
>I hope you enjoy and if you have any suggestions on what I should I write next just leave me a review or send me a message :D<strong> **sometimes I need to do some one-shots to have a little fun xD**

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

Edward is going to kill me.

Emmett and I made a little mistake...maybe not so little. It was my fault, I pushed Emmett into it. We were having fun while everybody else was hunting. I was a little drunk, Emmett thought I was much more fun, while I was under the influence of alcohol so he made me drink...a lot.

Maybe the fact that I was drunk made Emmett the guilty of my actions but I was the one that pushed him into to it. I wanted and he gave in.

Now I need to have my hair down to cover the mark that Emmett did on my skin and I couldn't sit because of the other one.

It was stupid mistake one that Edward is going to look down on me. I don't regret all of it just the part that I did it on while Edward wasn't looking.

Edward's POV

I notice that Bella is acting strange around me. She doesn't let me touch her she is always trying to get away from me and Emmett is also acting strange, he is always blocking me and looking at Bella with a smirk on his face. I can take this anymore I have to confront booth of them because they are hiding something and I think I know what it is.

But Bella wouldn't cheat on me would she?

And Emmett my brother, he wouldn't do this Rose.

But now the waiting time is over and I called them both to Carlisle's study.

The first one to arrive is Emmett. He looks confused, he thought Carlisle was the one that called him. A few seconds later Bella arrives, she sees Emmett and gets nervous.

"I think you both know why I called you here"

"Hum..not really, now I have to go. Rosalie is calling" He tries to run but I caught him.

"No one leaves this room. Now sit down!" And that is what they did.

"Bella, my love, would you begin the explanation on why you are always running from me?"

"Edward I'm so sorry. Me and Emmett, it was a mistake"

"Mistake? You liked what I did Bella, admitted you loved that I marked you" He laughs and Bella puts her head down.

"You...marked Bella?" I was furious with my brother, how could he do that? Knowing that I love Bella.

"Yes I did brother on her little neck and also lower if you know what I mean" He laugh and left the room. I just stood still not moving I couldn't I was paralyzed.

"Edward please don't be mad at Emmett it was my fault I was the one that suggested. I was drunk It should have been you doing it" she puts her arms around me.

"I have to see it" I had to, don't ask me why I just need to see with my own eyes what he did.

"You sure?" She was shaking.

"Yes" She moved her hair and I could see her perfect neck but now it had a mark...But it was not what I expected she had a Tattoo.  
>Vampire fangs and had Bite Me written next to it.<p>

"Bella what the hell?"

"I'm sorry Edward please I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing and Emmett... you know Emmett."She was hugging me tight

"You had me thinking the worse love"

"You thought me and Emmett? Ewww that's just ewww he is like my brother Edward I wont even tell you how wrong that is"

"At least he did a good work" I really like the tattoo surprising enough. It looked good on her neck.

"I'm the best , little bro" Emmett shouted from downstairs.

"Bella, Emmett mention something a little lower..."She blushed

"Well I wanted your name tattooed"

"Really? And where did you wanted"

"...I will give you a clue. I had a few days where I couldn't sit. Because it cause me a little pain" She smiled.

Oh God. Does that mean that she tattooed my name on her...

"Come on Edward I want you to see my special tattoo and I don't think it would be appropriated here Carlisle wouldn't like that. I gulped and followed my little Bella to our room.


	2. Chapter 2

I was surprised be the people that added the story to their favorites and alerts. :O  
>So here is another mini-chapter, now with Jacob. Review if you have an idea for the next chapter or something please :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV<strong>

So it's been a 3 months since the tattoo accident with Bella. And a few weeks ago she started to go to La Push to meet with Jacob. I font like that one bit, she always comes home smelling like a dog, and she doesn't seem to spend time with me. Like the other day...

* * *

><p><em>(A few days ago)<em>

_"Bella love want to go with me to the meadow? You know have some alone time"I started kissing her neck._

"_Edward not now you know I have to go meet with Jake. And stop that!" She pushed me away and walked to the door_

_"Bella come on! You are always with Jacob. I miss you."_

_"Well deal with it. I have to go" She went to the car and drove to La push._

* * *

><p>I don't want to think of the obvious reason of what she is doing with Jacob but well I´m not that blind.<br>She yesterday got home with fur on her neck come on! What the hell are they doing?

This has to end it is me or him. I cant take this anymore.

"Edward can you calm down?" Alice why do you have to talk to me in a time like this?

"No I can't! My Bella is out with that mutt, doing God know what!

"AH little bro calm down you will find you soon." She laughs and leaves the room. She is so annoying.

**Bella's POV**

Oh My God! I love spending time with Jake, he is so fun. I was surprised when I saw him the other day. I love him so much!

We are always playing around. He never leaves my side. He is always licking my face, so cute.

I don't know how to tell Edward that I want Jake. I know he will not deal well. And he is starting to notice me always being gone.

It is time to tell Edward the truth so I decided to take Jake home. We where both in my and Edward's bed and waited.

**Edward's POV**

After my little walk to the woods I went home, and the first thing I noticed, was the fact the house had a really bad smell... almost like a dog?

I started to run to my and Bella's room, and what I saw there was a shock.  
>Bella was in bed with a mutt...no not Jacob. She had a little dog next to her.<p>

"If you tell me that the little dog is yours and Jacob´s love...dog or something, I will be really mad Bella" And she started to laugh

"Bella I'm serious. You leave me for weeks because of that thing? Don't you love me or something"I'm really hurt and sad now.

"Oh Edward stop that. He is my gift for you. I thought that maybe you would like to have one. He is so cute."

"So you why did you always told me you would be going to Jacob's house"

"I never told you that. What I said was that I was going to meet with Jake and it was true. Edward I want you to meet Jacob Junior"she gives me the puppy

"You have got to be kidding me" The puppy started to licking my face.

"Sue's dog had some puppy's and she asked me if I wanted one and I said yes. Oh he likes you!"The puppy was still licking me face

"Yeah. I guess so" I glared at the puppy

"Oh Edward don't be like that. You have to get used to it. Because you and I will be sharing a bed with him"

"But love the dog belongs outside. The bed is for us"

"No the bed is also for the puppy and if you don't like it you can always go outside."She picks the puppy and glares at me. She loves the dog more than me.

I really hate Jacob...


End file.
